


Giggles And Kisses

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen, M/M, hints of romantic development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was Friday the thirteenth. All sorts of crazy, weird, unpredicted things happened on Friday the thirteenth. Yes, it was the fault of strange atmosphere of the date. Definitely, the date was to blame. And probably the alcohol. The point was, it definitely wasn’t their fault.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggles And Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: making out

It was Friday the thirteenth. All sorts of crazy, weird, unpredicted things happened on Friday the thirteenth. Yes, it was the fault of strange atmosphere of the date. Definitely, the date was to blame. And probably the alcohol. The point was, it definitely wasn’t their fault.

Like every Friday, they went to the Owen’s pub only to find that the pub owner, and by association the whole pub, was celebrating.

‘My sister’s just gave birth to a baby boy!’ Owen shouted the moment the two of them entered the pub, ‘I’m an uncle, guys! You have to drink with me for that!’ he handed them two beer glasses. Jim threw a quick glance at Sebastian, who gave him a small nod, and accepted the glass with a smile.

‘Congratulations!’

They barely finished their beer when Owen returned.

‘I have a nephew, can you believe it? Kate named him Neil, after our father,’ he said, refilling their glasses. Jim and Seb exchanged glances - it would be impolite to refuse; after all, they were Owen’s friends.

‘I’m going to be little Neil’s godfather,’ Owen announced proudly, when he refilled their glasses for the third time.

‘Oh, that’s wonderful,’ Jim slurred; he felt a bit light-headed and warm, ‘But it’s also a great responsibility. You should ask Seb,’ he patted the blond’s shoulder, ‘He’s godfather of Margaret’s - she’s his cousin - middle child.’

It wasn’t long till Maureen came downstairs, following loud bursts of laughter and too-animated conversations, and ended ‘the celebration’, scolding her husband and reminding him that if he was going to visit his sister tomorrow, he shouldn’t look like a living dead.

They didn’t remember how they got home - the whole way back and the journey upstairs to their flat clouded in their minds - but they somehow managed and that was what really mattered. Miraculously, they reached their bedroom uninjured, leaving the trail of discarded clothes.

Seb crawled under his blankets, delighted to finally lie down. He sighed deeply and was about to close his eyes, when Jim’s quiet slurry voice broke the silence.

‘Sebby, I can’t grab the ladder. It’s constantly spinning away.’

 _Come here then,_ Sebastian mumbled, patting his striped blanket. A bit clumsily, the smaller man slid climbed on the bed and snuggled up against the blond. But when Seb wrapped his arm around Jim’s waist, something strange happened. Jim giggled. Jim giggled like a teenage girl. Surprised, Sebastian looked at his friend.

Jim’s eyes were a bit unfocused, glistening in the darkness of the room; his face was flushed pink and he was smiling slightly. He looked... cute, but not the usual way. It was almost as if Sebastian saw him for the first time.

Seb leant forward, nuzzling Jim’s neck and delicately kissing soft warm skin; James’ breath hitched slightly. Encouraged, Sebastian moved his lips up, leaving a trail of delicate kisses leading to the smaller man’s jawline. He pressed his nose to the place where Jim’s lower jaw met his neck, breathing in other man’s scent - a mixture of shampoo, sweat, beer and that ridiculously expensive aftershave. His lips resumed their journey, slowly travelling along James’ jawline and planting lazy kisses every now and then.

‘Sebby...’ Jim breathed, entwining his fingers in Seb’s hair.

 _Yeah?_ the blond mumbled, kissing the tip of James’ nose.

‘I like you,’ Jim said very quietly, leaning forward and pressing a shy kiss on the corner of Sebastian’s mouth. Then, as if ashamed by his actions, he snuggled even closer and pressed his chin to Seb’s shoulder, hiding his face from his friend.

The blond ran his hands up and down Jim’s back.

_I like you, too, Jimmy._


End file.
